Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire
Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire is the sequel to the old Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life game, The sequel includes 1,000 need to draw items with the same 8 worlds like the original Sequel. Note: This Game is dedicated to Edcreater1221 for being a long time offline. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly different than the original, instead you have to draw platforms and shapes while on adventure mode, you can now equipped two or more weapons on adventure mode also, you can simply crash, blast, and smash enemies like the original. You can again buy new moves in Kevin's move store, goodies in Nazz's Goodie store, video clips at 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, and buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store. You can now buy new Templates in Edna's Template store. Now you can draw any type of hero. Characters *The 3 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *The Fourth Ed Edna *Fire Lord (Main Antagonist) *Creation Hero *Jonny *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Nazz Story 'Part 1: Invasion' Years ago, Evil tim never came back again, stuck in the Black Orb forever. During a random cloudy day, Edd was keeping the pencils out of reach by anybody who gets close to it. Ed was reading his new comic "Hero Factory: Ordeal of Fire." Ed was worried about Fire Lord thinking he is real. Later, Eddy went to Edd's house to explore new planets. Then, Edd uses his new telescope, he saw from the Telescope was a Fire orb outside in space, It is believed that earth was attacked by the Fire orb once. Edd said "OMG, thats bad?" Then Ed came and screamed "FIRE LORD IS REAL!!, FIRE LORD IS REAL!!" They Responed "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Ed told them "I saw meteors hit earth and fire falling from the sky, they tore of through the world WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!!!!!" Edd's ideas came back that he went to his house to get the pencil and drew another hero to stop the Ordeal of Fire. Edna supplied new weapons for the creation hero and formed a plan with the Ed's in the sewers not only save the world but to stop the Invasion once and for all. 'Part 2: The Threats' The Creation Hero introduces to the Ed's once again, But he/she does not remember going on his/her first adventure due to being a different design. The Creaton hero then decides to head for the Plains which the Ed's marks that this place is destroyed by Organic and Fire Lord's enemies. After a long fight through the levels, the Creation Hero and the Ed's went to face the Mighty Greenrush; he's a bionic monster made of lot's of junk and wood. He went on a rage against the Hero, but the hero defeats him. Just after the defeat of Greenrush, an unknown teleporter was activated on a bridge. The Ed's and the Hero decied to go into the teleporter, the teleporter sent them into the Mountains. 'Part 3: Rocky Mountains of Doom' When they arrived, Edd noticed that there was something in the mountains being corrupted by Fire Lord. So they decieded to take a look, on one of the levels, Edna was drawing some kind of weapon that will take down one or more enemies, it was the Slinger. After the levels, the Ed's and the Hero head for what was actually being corrupted by Fire Lord, the Rock Wrencher. The Ed's and Hero had an argue with the Rock Wrencher, but he went totally insane. The Hero then stop the Giant Rock from trying to kill the Ed's, the same teleporter appeared. But instead, they were warped into the Jungle. 'Part 4: The Nasty Jungle' When the Heroe's arrived, the Hero noticed something that he/she dosen't like. It was actually Fire Lord's new enemies which include Heatrigger, Flyswapper, and Venuspressure. During that time, the Hero struggled on the levels because of them, but then he/she recovered. After that, the Ed's and the Hero headed for a marsh that sounded like deadly, it was the Marshal Trasher. The hero struggled with the Trasher's fight. But then, he/she defeated him, the monster sunked into the bottom of the marsh and left an actual teleporter that warped the Heroe's into a unique world. The Music Park. 'Part 5: The Music of Death' The strange and wierd Music Park was filled with peaceful melody, it lost it's melody when Fire Lord went to corrupt a single note that turned into a monster. When the Ed's and the Hero arrived, they got into alot of trouble when Ed was eating lot's of notes while reading the Ordeal of Fire Comic. He started to sing too much during their adventure. After all the levels, Ed's melody disappear and everything went back to normal when all of a sudden, Notezilla started to attak the Hero. But then, the Hero defeated the Notezilla. After that, another teleporter warped them into the Oceans. 'Part 6: Waters of the Deep' The Heroe's ended up at a swamp, similar to the Jungle's swamp level's, so they explored. After that, the Beach was seen with it's calm waves and giant hills of relaxation. Durng that, the hero went to battle the threats across the beach until he/she stumbled upon new enemies. The Heroe's didn't worry about them. After the levels, a giant Kraken appeard out of it's home and started to attack. The Hero struggled, but then recovered. Later, the Hero took down the monster and it blewed up into many pieces. An unknown teleporter at a small pond warped the Heroe's into the Poison Spikeland. More coming soon Worlds Unlike the original sequel, there are Secret worlds. Unllike the original, you will be given 5 drawable hearts, and will be defeated when it goes empty. Collect coins to buy goodies and collect hearts to replenish your life. Watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Levels The levels are longer and more harder than usual, more levels were added for each world Bonus Levels Enemies All enemies have a Total Drama-Like appearance. World 1 *Treechoper *Cows *Mushroombots (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy The Super- Edventures!) *Olive Balls *Bush Sneakers *'Boss: Greenrush' World 2 *Rock Monsters *Rolling Logs *Treechoper *Wind Soldier *'Boss: Rock Wrencher' World 3 *Gorilla *Monkey (not an enemy, perfect for swinging.) *Treechoper *Wind Soldier *Rolling Logs *Mushroombots *'Boss: Marshall Trasher' World 4 *Note *Rock Monsters *Trumpets *Guitar *Drums *Flute *Woodchoper *'Boss: Notezilla' World 5 *Starfish *Octopus *Shark *Giant Blowfish *Urchin *Crab *Gorilla *'Boss: Whirlpool Kraken' World 6 *Snake *Spike Lizards *Ooze Monsters *Acid Dwellers *Radioactive Cannon Blaster *Wind Soldiers *'Boss: Radioactive Beast' World 7 *Dogbot *Battlebot *Gun & Shield bot *Mushroombots *Giant Blowfish *Starfish *Urchin *Spike bot *'Boss: Junkzilla' World 8, Secret World 1 & 2 *Fire Goo *Heatblast *Phoenix *Flame Scorpion *Gun & Shield Bot *Battle Bot *Dogbot *'Boss: Fire Lord' Secret World 1 *Basic Maronian *Bulky Maronian *Trident Maronian *Lance Maronian *'Boss: Maru' Secret World 2 *Drudger *Spykor *Sprocketz *Big-Rig *Trisquad *'Boss: Magnetox' Secret World 3 *Time-Skip *Ringmaster and Otto the Odd *Weathervane *Mastermind *Massive *'Boss 1: Gunnar' *'Boss 2: Queen Athena' *'Boss 3: Optimatus' Secret World 4 *Neon Pawn *Neon Knight *Neon Bishop *Neon Rook *'Boss 1: Neon King' *'Boss 2: Neon Queen' Final Secret World *Heatblast *Swampflame *Flame Octopus *Splash Warfly *Boss 1: Fire Lord *Boss 2: Fire Lord (Spider form) *Boss 3: Fire Lord (Dragon form) *'True Final Boss: Fire Lord (Ultra Chaos Form)' Fire Lord's Enemies Pre-Secret World *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Drilldozer *Heatrigger *Flyswapper *Venuspressure Post-Secret World *Infernocoax *Harrierfire *Flamerator *Blazerox *Steampack *Lavadrudger *Blasfernox *Oblaziator *Kramofire Tip: These Villans are also enemies. They appear out randomly on every level and will drain you of your lives. Trivia *Fire Lord is also called "Lord Kombat" as told by Edna. *Edna's templates are all manufactured from A.K.A Templates, this is a reference to "A.K.A. Cartoon". *All of Fire Lord's villans have a gun and weapon appearance, but venuspressure is small and looks more powerful appearance confusing the players thinking the enemy is a one hit K.O., but is not. *The H in the (Coming Soon Poster) Background actually represents "Hero Factory" But the game itself represented it as "Hero" instead. *Fourth Wall Break: Actually all the Bosses do a fourth wall break before facing the hero, here are the quotes: Greenrush: Stupid hero, I might use the controllers to beat you in this game. Rock Wrencher: This is it, I'll ruin the story of this game and eat it. Marshall Trasher: It took you a few worlds to get here into this Boss Level. Notezilla: One more song will perish you into the plot of the game. Whirlpool Kraken: You thought last level was tough, but this game is getting more tougher. Radioactive Beast: My radiation could give out a virus throughout the game. Junkzilla: you have one more world to comeplete, but I need subtitles for you. Fire Lord: You traitor, you're just one badly drawn hero, when you loose, I'll throw you into the static world! Maru: You invader, you just invaded our planet level, when I kill you, your going straight to the static world! Magnetox: One more blast of my magnetisim and your out. And don't you turn off the game!!! Fire Lord (Ultra Chaos Form): You Will pay for ruining my childhood, (Creation Hero Name)! You! Will!! Pay!!! *Despite being in the game, Ed, Edd, Eddy or Edna does not appear in the game box art. Only Fire Lord appears in it. Gallery Music Note: Unlike the original game with music from the Crash Bandicoot series. Random music from random games are being selected instead. thumb|300px|right|Music Heard in Deep swamp, Gorilla swamp, Waterfall marsh and River Marsh thumb|300px|left|Intro Music thumb|300px|right|Music heard in the Factory Levels thumb|300px|left|Music heard in the final boss (Fire Lord) thumb|300px|right|Music heard in Monkey Jungle, Vine Clipper, & Rock Jungle thumb|300px|left|Music heard in Blaze Caves, Inside the Volcano and Inferno Lair thumb|300px|right|Music heard in Branched tops & Oak Climb thumb|300px|left|Music heard when you fail thumb|300px|right|Music heard in Burned Hills and Mt. Blazethumb|300px|left|Music Heard in the boss (Fire Lord: Ultra Chaos Form) thumb|300px|right|Ending Music thumb|300px|left|Music heard in every boss (Except Fire Lord)thumb|300px|left|Music heard in Fire Plungethumb|300px|right|Music heard in one of the World 1 levels thumb|300px|left|Music Heard in Karaoke Surprise and the Maronian Planet Levels thumb|300px|right|Music Heard in Torch Fields, Lava Lands, and Fire Pits Category:Games Category:Incomplete fanfiction